


We'll Color Our House With Unicorns

by ememma



Series: Unicorn!verse [3]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Bruises, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Breathplay, Unicorns, crack!fic, mentions of blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ememma/pseuds/ememma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Spencer and Jon figured out that the unicorns can become color coded after the mood during sex, Brendon wants to experiment. Ryan is less enthusiastic about The Project - as Brendon refers to it as – and doesn't want to try to have more unicorns. They have had their share already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Color Our House With Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rydenrevival's Album Anticipation Challenge. Sequel to Oh, Them Silly Unicorns and Keep The Mood. This will most likely make more sense if you've read them before. Thank you redorchids for brainstorming and reading it through for me ♥. All mistakes left are my own.

 

  
\- - -  
After Spencer and Jon figured out that the unicorns can become color coded after the mood during sex, Brendon wants to experiment. Ryan is less enthusiastic about _The Project_ \- as Brendon refers to it as – and doesn't want to try to have more unicorns. They have had their share already.

“What is it that makes them start popping up all of a sudden?” Brendon asks, taking a sip from his coffee. Next to him Ryan groans.

“I really have no idea. They just, you know, appear,” Jon says. “Kind of like magic.”

“Crappy magic,” Ryan huffs, earning a slap at the back of the head from Brendon.

“Don't say that about our babies!” Ryan opens his mouth to comment, but Brendon is faster. “And don't say you didn't like having them around, I saw you cuddling with them many times on the couch while you were reading.” Ryan shuts his mouth and just glares instead, knowing that Brendon is right.

“You'll just have to wait for it to happen,” Jon says, as he puts on his coat and grabs his coffee. “I've got to go, Spencer is waiting for me at home. And as you know, he's not happy when he has to be alone with all 16 of them.”

\- - -

Brendon doesn't stop his project, and he thinks that all they need to do is have lots and lots of sex, and there will be unicorns again. Ryan is having a hard time resisting that part of the project. Especially one afternoon when Brendon comes home with his favorite tea, a new book by his favorite author, and then proceeds to make Ryan's favorite dinner. After eating Ryan curls up on the couch with his new book, hoping to become lost between in the words. Brendon comes in with a cup of said tea, and cuddles close. Ryan combs his fingers through Brendon's hair, smiling when he feels Brendon leaning into the touch. Soon Brendon shifts, and Ryan feels kisses being placed along his neck, making their way up to his jaw. He turns his head towards Brendon, letting their lips meet briefly.

Apparently Brendon takes this as an invitation, as he straddles Ryan's thighs, and lets his tongue trace the seam of Ryan's lips until he opens up and lets him in. They kiss unhurriedly, and Ryan is reminded of when they just had started dating and could do this for hours. He smiles into Brendon's neck as he places a small kiss just below his ear, making Brendon shiver. Brendon starts unbuttoning Ryan's shirt slowly, kissing each new part of skin that is revealed. Once Ryan is shirtless, clothing starts shedding faster, leaving them both naked and hard on the couch. Brendon licks his palm, reaches between them, and jerks Ryan off slowly. He gathers pre-come with his thumb, and spreads it down Ryan's length before he takes a hold of the base. Brendon spreads his legs wider, guiding Ryan's cock towards his hole, and starts to sink down.

“Woah, Bren, wait, not dry,” Ryan pants, putting his hand of Brendon's hips in an attempt to stop him.

“It's not dry,” Brendon whispers before he settles down completely on Ryan's cock in one slick movement.

“You planned this,” Ryan says, astonished.

“Oh, I hoped for it,” Brendon says, grinding down hard. “Now let us just enjoy it.”

Ryan figures there's no reason not to, now that they're already here, and pulls Brendon down for a heated kiss. The tea gets cold on the coffee table, and afterward Brendon is ecstatic to find a new unicorn hiding behind the armchair.

\- - -

“I mean, I'm thrilled that we actually made another unicorn, but I really wanted to get new colors too.” Brendon pouts a little as he sips his coffee. Spencer sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Brendon, it's not a competition of who makes the most variations. Really, it's not a competition at all.”

“I know. But still. Imagine how cute it would be with a yellow one,” Brendon muses. Spencer just shakes his head, knowing there's no point to try to get Brendon to give up on his “project”.

\- - -

“We made a half red one!” Brendon says as soon as Jon and Spencer walk through the door to his and Ryan's apartment a few days later. He holds out a green unicorn with a flaming red tail and mane.

“How the hell did you get it to look like that?” Jon asks.

“Well, Ryan was kind of a little mad at me, but I wasn't so it apparently turned out half-half,” Brendon says triumphantly.

“I was more than _a little_ mad,” Ryan says, putting down a big bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. “Brendon had been trying to piss me off for days, and he knows too well how to really build up the anger in me. So, then that happened, as we, uhm, resolved things.”

Brendon smiles wide, stuffing his mouth full with popcorn. “I still want a yellow one though.” Ryan groans, burying his head in one of the throw pillows.

\- - -

Brendon is not happy when he comes over to Jon and Spencer's a few days later. He cannot believe that they made a yellow unicorn without even trying. He's also very curious to _what_ they actually did to make one. Mostly he hopes it wasn't anything like water sports because Ryan would never agree to that. Obviously Spencer knows how much Brendon wants to know, since he keeps shooting him smug looks as he pets the little yellow unicorn sitting in his lap.

\- - -

Ryan arches off the bed, as Brendon crooks his fingers, rubbing against Ryan's prostate. Brendon adds a third finger, stretching Ryan a little bit more. Soon he pulls his fingers out with a wet pop, and positions himself in between Ryan's thighs, pushing in slowly. As he bottoms out, he grabs Ryan's wrist, pinning them above Ryan's head. He squeezes tight, and sees how Ryan's wrist slowly loose their color where Brendon's gripping them. Underneath him Ryan moans.

They move languidly, with Brendon increasing and decreasing the pressure on Ryan's wrist. Brendon finds himself on the edge sooner than expected, and clasps his fingers tighter making Ryan come apart before him. He can feel Ryan clenching down on him as he comes down from his orgasm, and Brendon's hips snaps erratically for a few thrusts before he spills deep inside of Ryan.

Brendon rolls off to the side, staying close to Ryan as he checks out Ryan's wrists. They're already turning a blue-purplish shade were Brendon's fingers had clamped down. He kisses them softly, smiling when he hears Ryan's breath hitching at the touch.

Later, Brendon smiles even more when he finds a blue, sparkly unicorn with purple marks around its front hoofs.

\- - -

“Don't you think it's time to stop this project of yours?” Jon asks. He's sitting on the couch surrounded by unicorns, not even bothering to count them since he'd probably mix them up if he tried. Most of them are blue and sparkly, but there's that green and red one, another all red one, a few with purple marks, and at least two with white socks. Jon knows all too well how those got there.

“Nope,” Brendon says. “I still want a yellow one. If only you or Spencer would tell me how you got yours...”

Jon laughs. “Not happening. If you think about it, you'll figure it out.”

Brendon pouts, and looks pleadingly towards Jon.

“Not gonna work, Bren,” Jon says.

Brendon sighs, defeated.

\- - -

Since they have started getting unicorns again, Ryan has given up on withholding sex. Which is working out in Brendon's favor for the project. He's managed to convince Ryan to try a lot of new things. It's been fun. He knows Ryan thinks so too, since he even initiates some of the new discoveries. Something that's not new, but never gets boring is shower sex, something they haven't done in a while.

Ryan sneaks into the shower one morning when Brendon is getting ready for work. He grabs at Brendon's hips, turning him around so they're face to face. Brendon smiles at him before leaning in for a kiss.

“This is a surprise,” Brendon mumbles against his lips.

“Yeah, well, I needed to get clean too. Why not preserve water,” Ryan says, even as he knows they never use less water this way.

“I like your thinking,” Brendon says as ha sinks to his knees.

Brendon stays on his knees until Ryan's legs are trembling. He gets up, flips Ryan around, and uncaps the conditioner bottle, coating his fingers before he pushes them into Ryan. Brendon pounds into Ryan with the water cascading around them. He snakes a hand down Ryan's stomach, and wraps his hand around Ryan's cock. A few flicks of his wrist, and Ryan comes against the tiles. Brendon pulls out, and jerks himself off, coming in hot streaks across Ryan's ass and lower back.

After the shower, Brendon is putting on clean underwear when he notices a bright turquoise unicorn sitting on their bed. Apparently water have an effect on them as well. Something else to experiment with Brendon thinks.

\- - -

“Spence, please, just tell him,” Ryan begs.

“This is so much more fun.”

Spencer voice is a little tinny through the speaker of Ryan's cell phone, but Ryan can still tell that Spencer's smirking at him. That's what he gets for being friends for so long.

“For you maybe. I can't take it anymore.” Ryan pauses for a moment, just breathing into the phone. “Spence, we have unicorns everywhere, and he won't stop until he gets a yellow. Just give him the freaking solution on how to get it!”

“Nope. Not going to.”

“You suck. We're not friends anymore,” Ryan says as he hangs up in Spencer's ear. Not that it matters, he can hear Spencer laughing at him inside his head.

\- - -

“Do I even wanna know how you got this one?” Spencer asks, cradling a turquoise unicorn with a purple mane and tail, and white circles around its eyes.

“Probably not,” Ryan says, rubbing absently at his neck.

“But you'll get to anyway. So we were in the shower, and then I blindfolded Ryan, and choked him a bit under the water. All while fucking him. It was awesome,” Brendon beams.

Spencer walks out.

\- - -

The lasagna is just about ready when Brendon feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He puts down the oven mitts and answers Spencer's call.

“Sunlight,” Spencer says as a greeting.

“Yes, Spencer, I can see that it's sunny outside,” Brendon says slowly. Apparently Spencer has lost his mind since yesterday.

“No, stupid. You need sunlight to make a yellow unicorn. And I'm only telling you this so you'll stop experimenting to get one, and so you can stop telling me about your sex life.”

“All we need to do is to do it outside?”

“Yes,” Spencer says, “in the sun.”

“Spencer. I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just stop with your _project_ after this.”

“I promise,” Brendon says, and hangs up the phone. He does a little twist on the spot, pumping his fist in the air a few times, before he takes out the lasagna from the oven. “Ryan! Let's eat fast tonight.”

\- - -

Brendon can feel the sun rays painting his back, making it slicker since he sweats more than what he would if they were inside their apartment. Ryan's hands glides through the perspiration down his back, ending up cupping Brendon's ass, pulling him closer. He pants into Ryan's mouth, sealing their lips in a heated kiss as he climaxes. He collapses on top of Ryan, lays there trying to get his breath back, until Ryan start squirming underneath him. Brendon rolls off to the side, their legs still intertwined and his arm slung over Ryan's chest.

Ryan turns his head towards the balcony door, and Brendon follows his gaze. On the threshold there's a tiny yellow unicorn, almost shimmering in the last rays of sun for the day.

“Fucking finally!” Ryan says, letting his head fall back onto the hard concrete floor of the balcony.

“We've almost got a rainbow of unicorns,” Brendon says, smiling. “All that's missing is an orange one.”

“Please, tell me you're kidding?” Ryan says, looking more than slightly horrified.

“Yeah, I do. I think our family is colorful as it is,” Brendon says, placing a soft kiss on Ryan's cheek. 


End file.
